crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
God-King of Ice Cerberus Were-Garurumon
my Real Name: REID ALLEN ENFINGER THE COLOR THE REPRESENTS ME IS: ='GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PETS AND CREATIONS'= *GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PETS *The Ultimate Weapons *Hōgyoku ='TITLES'= 'GODKINGS' 1.GODKING OF ICE 2.GODKING OF FIRE ='WEAPONS, POWERS, AND ABILITIES'= Insane Healing Abilities:I performed a mass healing experiment on myself, Amalgamitus, and Leo. The Touch Of Death:As Death I have the ability to kill by simply touching a person. Immortality:I have true immortality. Infinite Spiritual Energy:I have absorbed so many people with massive spirit energy, and over my vast life I have honed my own unmatch-able spirit energy to mortal level of perfection. Cryomancy:I have the vast ability to maniplulate ice for virtually any purpose, I am also the GODKING OF ICE which means I am a mortal master of ice. Omnipotent Hierro:I have absorbed the Omnipotent Hierro from the first and most powerful hollow in existence Menos Perfectum giving me a almost impenatrable armor, though it is still penatratable, but it is virturally unpeirceable(Omnipotent Hierro means All Powerful Steel Skin). Omnipotent Bala:I also have the Bala of Menos, it is several infiniton times powerful and speedier than a normal Bala(Omnipotent Bala means All Powerful Bullet) . HellFire Pyromancer:I am a Pyromancer who has control over hellfire. I am also GODKING OF FIRE, ice is my only element that is more powerful than my fire. Vast Number Of Alternate Bodies: Kidō User: Pyromancer: Devil Fruit User: Haki:I control limitless haki. 'Zanpakutō' 'Shikai' 'SebonKin' 'SenbonKuro' 'SenbonGin' 'SebonShiro' 'Shinso' 'Zangetsu (Black)' 'Zabimaru' 'Zangetsu (White)' 'SenbonZakura' 'Bankai' 'Tensa Zangetsu (Black)' 'Tensa Zangetsu (White)' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi' 'Ryūmon Hōzukimaru' 'Hihiō Zabimaru' 'Resurrección' 'Brujería' 'Defensive Sphere' 'Gamuza' 'Dragra' 'Santa Teresa (4 Arms)' 'Santa Teresa (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Santa Teresa (6 Arms)' 'Murciélago' 'Murciélago (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Tiburón' 'Los Lobos' 'Reina De Rosas' 'Volcánica' 'Mamut' 'Tijereta' 'Del Toro' 'Calderón' 'Sealed Zanpakutō' 'Tiburón (Sealed)' 'Zanpakutō Attacks' 'Ryūjin Jakka' 'Jōkaku Enjō' 'Ryūjin Jakka (Sealed)' 'Number One: Nadegiri' 'Ryūjin Jakka (Staff,Sealed)' 'Number One: Nadegiri Spear' 'Arrogante' 'Respira' 'Gran Caída' 'Tensa Zangetsu (Black)' 'Tensa Zangetsu Getsuga Tenshō (Black)' 'Tensa Zangetsu (White)' 'Tensa Zangetsu Getsuga Tenshō (White)' 'Zangetsu (White)' 'Zangetsu Getsuga Tenshō (White)' 'Zangetsu (Black)' 'Zangetsu Getsuga Tenshō (Black)' 'SebonKin' 'SebonKin Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonKuro' 'SenbonKuro Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonGin' 'SenbonGin Getsuga Tenshō' 'SebonShiro' 'SebonShiro Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonZakura' 'SenbonZakura Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi Senkei' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi Shūkei' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi Senkei' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi Shūkei' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi Senkei' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi Shūkei' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi Senkei' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi Shūkei' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi Senkei' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi Shūkei' 'Murciélago' 'Cero Oscuras' 'Murciélago (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Instantaneous Cero Oscuras' 'Lanza Del Relámpago' 'Tiburón (Sealed)' 'Proyectil Azul' 'Tiburón' 'Hirviendo' 'Cascada' 'La Gota' 'Los Lobos' 'Cero Metralleta' 'Grand Cero Metralleta' 'Reina De Rosas' 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!' 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch' 'Rosa Blanca' 'Gamuza' 'Lanzador Verde' 'Fighting Styles' 'Nadegiri Kendo' 'Number One: Nadegiri' 'Number One: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number One: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number One: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 5,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 5,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 5,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 5,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 10,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 10,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 10,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 10,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 15,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 15,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 15,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 15,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 50,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 50,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 50,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 50,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 100,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 100,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 100,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 100,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 200,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 200,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 200,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 200,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 250,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 250,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 250,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 250,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 1 Million: Nadegiri' 'Number 1 Million: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 1 Million: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 1 Million: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 7 Million: Nadegiri' 'Number 7 Million: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 7 Million: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 7 Million: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 100 Billion: Nadegiri' 'Number 100 Billion: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 100 Billion: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 100 Billion: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 1 Trillion: Nadegiri' 'Number 1 Trillion: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 1 Trillion: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 1 Trillion: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 10 Trillion: Nadegiri' 'Number 10 Trillion: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 10 Trillion: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 10 Trillion: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number Infinity: Nadegiri' 'Number Infinity: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number Infinity: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number Infinity: Nadegiri Spear' 'Rokushiki' 'Kami-E' 'Geppou' 'Rankyaku' 'Shigan' 'Soru' 'Tekkai' 'Rokuougan' 'Ramen Kenpo' 'Ramen Beam' 'Men-Kiri Fire Skate' 'Ramen Kenpō Ougi: Men's Formal Suit' 'Tonkotsu Spank' 'Men Soul Press' 'Ramen Gyōza Set - Clapping' 'Fukumen Spank' 'Senmen Muchi' 'Menkui Knocker' 'Hōchō Nage' 'Ramen Kenpō Ura Hiden: Men-Kiri Doku Bōchō' 'Ceros' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO ARROWS' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO OSCURAS' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' INSTANTANEOUS CERO OSCURAS' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO METRALLETA' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' GRAND CERO METRALLETA' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' OMNIPOTENT CERO' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' OMNIPOTENT CERO: DEMONIC WRATH' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO DOBLE' 'Omnipotent Cero' I have the most powerful Cero in the Omniverse, I have absorbed the Ceros of the most powerful Cero user in the Omniverse as well(Omnipotent Cero means All Powerful Hollow Flash). 'Omnipotent Cero: Demonic Wrath' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' OMNIPOTENT CERO' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' OMNIPOTENT CERO: DEMONIC WRATH' 'Cero Metralleta' 'Grand Cero Metralleta' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO METRALLETA' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' GRAND CERO METRALLETA' 'Cero Oscuras' 'Instantaneous Cero Oscuras' 'Ulquiorra Cifers' Cero Oscuras' 'Ulquiorra Cifers' Instantaneous Cero Oscuras' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO OSCURAS' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' INSTANTANEOUS CERO OSCURAS' 'Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchios' Cero' 'Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchios' Resurrección Cero' 'Findor Carias' Cero' 'Findor Carias' Resurrección Cero' 'Apaches' Cero' 'Apaches' Resurrección Cero' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Right Hand)' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Right Hand,Red)' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Right Hand,Blue)' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Left Hand)' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Left Hand,Red)' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Left Hand,Blue)' 'Nirgge Pardoucs' Cero' 'Nirgge Pardoucs' Resurrección Cero' 'Choe Neng Powws' Cero' 'Choe Neng Powws' Resurrección Cero' 'Di Roy Linkers' Cero' 'Hiyori Sarugakis' Cero' 'Shinji Hirakos' Cero' 'Ggio Vegas' Cero' 'Ggio Vegas' Resurrección Cero' 'Full Hollow Ichigos' Original Cero' 'Lilynette GingerBacks' Cero' 'Arturo Plateados' Cero' 'Arturo Plateados' Cero Apocalypse' 'Mila-Roses' Cero' 'Nnoitora Jirugas' Cero' 'Sun-Suns' Cero' 'Teslas' Cero' 'Nakeem Greendinas' Cero' 'Cero Sincrético' 'Dondochakka Bilstins' Cero Sincrético' 'Pesche Guatiches' Cero Sincrético' 'Ulquiorra Cifers' Cero' 'Ulquiorra Cifers' Cero Oscuras' 'Ulquiorra Cifers' Instantaneous Cero Oscuras' 'Dondochakka Bilstins' Cero' 'Dondochakka Bilstins' Cero Sincrético' 'Pesche Guatiches' Cero' 'Pesche Guatiches' Cero Sincrético' 'Cero Doble' 'Nelliel Tu Oderschvanks' Cero Doble' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO DOBLE' 'Nelliel Tu Oderschvanks' Cero' 'Nelliel Tu Oderschvanks' Cero Doble' 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!' 'Named Attacks' 'Mashiro Kick' 'Mashiro Super Kick' 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack' 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Perfect Stylish Dangerous Psychedelic Valuable Economical Continental Incredible Unbelievable Shining Attack' 'Sweet Spot' 'Definite Kill, Dragon Bazooka' 'Don Kanonji Ultimate Attack' 'Spirit Slap' 'Jinta HomeRun' 'Giant Punch' 'Axe Mountain' 'Sumo Mountain' 'Punch Mountain' 'Drop Mountain' 'Warlock Punch' 'Flame Choke' 'Wizards' Foot' 'Gerudo Dragon' 'Dark Dive' 'Fire Fox' 'Fire Bird' 'Pheonix Falco' 'Fox Reflector' 'Falco Reflector' 'Falco Phantasm' 'Falcon Punch' 'El Directo' 'La Muerte' 'Helas' Hand Of Glory' 'The Fist Of Vidar' 'PSI Magnet' 'Ness' PSI Magnet' 'Lucas' PSI Magnet' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PSI MAGNET' 'PK Thunder' 'Ness' PK Thunder' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PK THUNDER' 'Lucas' PK Thunder' 'PK Thunder 2' 'Ness' PK Thunder 2' 'Lucas' PK Thunder 2' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PK THUNDER 2' 'PK Rocket' 'Ness' PK Rocket' 'Lucas' PK Rocket' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PK ROCKET' 'Flying Boomerang' 'Links' Flying Boomerang' 'Ashigara Dokkoi' 'Inga Sarashi' 'Shambles' 'Repel' 'Gianbolic Magnum' 'Jack Nickel Cannon' 'Thigh Burst' 'Hip-Check' 'Final Smashes' 'LandMasters' 'Foxs' LandMaster' 'Falcos' LandMaster' 'Wolfs' LandMaster' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' LANDMASTER' 'Light Arrows' 'Zelda Light Arrow' 'Sheik Light Arrow' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' LIGHT ARROW' 'PK StarStorm' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PK STARSTORM' 'Ness' PK StarStorm' 'Lucas' PK StarStorm' 'Power Forces' 'Central Power Batteries' ='CATEGORIES'= Category:GODKINGS Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Berserkers Category:Were-Wolves Category:Kidō Users Category:Trolls Category:Demons Category:Mages Category:Magicians Category:Wizards Category:Basketball Players Category:Squids Category:Shinigami Category:Homunculi Category:Fauns Category:Pyromancers Category:Cats Category:HedgeHogs Category:Hawks Category:Birds Category:Bowlers Category:Barbarians Category:Echidnas Category:Foxes Category:Cryomancers Category:Race Car Drivers Category:Shard Casters Category:Shapers Category:Necromancers Category:Swordsmen Category:Lichs Category:Knights Category:Pirates Category:Super-Speedsters Category:Robots Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Flyers Category:Gunners Category:Were-Cats Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Were-Cats Category:Mooses Category:Penguins Category:Hippos Category:Kangaroos Category:Cyclops Category:Warlocks Category:Fusions Category:Were-Bears Category:Were-Mooses Category:Multi-Type Were-Creatures Category:The Infinitely Armed Category:The Ultimate Weapons Category:The Cynaptak Series Category:VooDoo Death Battle Damage Transference Style Users Category:Singers Category:Illusionists Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Axe Wielders Category:Arrancar Category:Regenerators Category:Gloam Paddling Users Category:Zoans Category:Logians Category:Paramecians Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Elephants Category:Mace Wielders Category:Club Wielders Category:Spear Wielders Category:Majins Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Stretchers Category:FullMetal Alchemist Homunculi Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Avatars Category:Espada Category:Titanic Strength Category:The Berserker Squadron Category:Vizard Category:Ferromancers Category:Hulks Category:Machine Mutants Category:Giants Category:The Streetirino Racing Squad Category:The Infinitely Armed: Seven StrikeForce Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:The Dragon Force Category:GODQUEENS Category:Vi-Locks Category:Hollows Category:Size Changers Category:Super Size Changers Category:Super Sizers Category:Super Shrinkers Category:Growers Category:Shrinkers Category:Density Changers Category:Invisibles Category:Intangibles Category:Density Increasers Category:Duplicators Category:Phalanx Category:Technarchs Category:Hybrids Category:Dogs Category:Half-Demons Category:Half-Vampires Category:UnDead Category:FishMen Category:Vampires Category:Dragons Category:InHumans Category:Elementals Category:Healers Category:Mutates Category:Symbiote Mergers Category:Symbiotes Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:TransMorphs Category:Zombies Category:Poison Masters Category:Skrulls Category:Web-Slingers Category:Asgardian Gods Category:Olympian Gods Category:Kryptonians Category:Spiders Category:Half-Dragons Category:Vartai Category:Mummies Category:Hydromancers Category:Technopaths Category:Eye Beamers Category:Bomb Masters Category:Bio-Duplicators Category:Magic Users Category:Enchanteresses Category:Witches Category:Geomancers Category:Sonomancers Category:Ventomancers Category:Electromancers Category:Hairomancers Category:Magnamancers Category:Sorceresses Category:DinoSaurs Category:Sasquatchs